Do I Know You?
by xfool
Summary: Finally complete!!!!!Harm finds out that Mac is suffering from amnesia. H/M. Part one of a series (Hopefully)


Title: Do I Know You? 

Author: xfool

Rating: G - PG (?)

Author notes: This is my first JAG fic, please be nice. This is a response to a JAG challenge where a favorite character suffers from amnesia.  I don't know anything about military rank or medical terminology.  If anything is wrong, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people.  I borrowed them without asking.  They will be returned (ok, maybe not Harm) I promise.   ALSO, this is an AU where I'm pretending that the SecNav is actually a nice guy and that Gunny is back but Lt. Singer doesn't exist!

0930 Zulu 

**I-95 (Beltway)**

**Washington****, ****DC******

            Harm sat in his Lexus, drumming his fingers to an unknown beat on is steering wheel, humming softly.  Ahead of him, the rush hour traffic was at a complete standstill.  Getting impatient, he dialed the JAG office as he craned his neck to see what was going on.  Ready to place the call, his eye caught a glimmer of red.  Giving the accident his full attention, he could see a red sports car and a U.S. Marines bumper sticker.  The phone fell to the floor as Harm exited the SUV.  Remembering the call he was about to make, Harm doubled back and quickly snatched his phone.  Now in a full sprint, he called the office, praying that Bud or Harriet didn't pick up.

            "Judge Advocate General's office.  Gunnery Sergeant Melendez."

            "Gunny, it's Cmdr. Rabb.  Get me the admiral ASAP," he said, out of breath.

            "Aye, sir.  Please hold on."

            In the time he was on hold, Harm managed to get to the outer area of the scene.  

            The admiral's no-nonsense tone came on the line.  "What is it commander?"

            "Sir…it's…Mac.  She's…oh God."

            "Harm calm down.  You're not making sense.  Mac called me not ten minutes ago to say she was late.  Call me back when you can pull a full and complete sentence together."

            "Aye…Aye.  Sir."

            Harm put his phone back into the front pocket of his cover and started to scream.

            "Mac?  Mac!? Can you hear me?"

            A police officer and paramedic came over to him, ready to keep the action to a minimum.  

            "Sir, you can't go past the barrier," the policeman explained, pointing to the yellow tape and flares.

            The medic spoke next.  "We got it all under control buster.  Go back to your car and wait."

            "But that's…"he thought for a moment.  "She's my fiancé," he said, pointing to Mac, as she was being lifted onto a backboard.

            "Okay sir.  Sorry.  Please follow me, and try to stay out of the way," said the medic, leading Harm to the scene.  "I'm warning you now.  It's pretty nasty."

            "Thank you.  I'm ready.  She needs me."

            Harm knelt next to the woman in olive green.  She didn't move, and when he took her hand she felt cold.  All around him, medics were checking on other people and sparks were flying as the firemen cut away the rest of Mac's car.  

            "No pulse.  Joe get over here and bag her!"

            "Mac?  Come one Ninja Girl, you can make it.  Don't leave me.  I love you too much…"

            "Still no pulse.  Charge to 200.  Clear."

            The tiny shock rippled through her body.  The monitor still showed a straight line, confirming Harm's worst fears.

            He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.  "I love you Mac," he whispered in her ear.

            A beep interrupted the silence.  "Hey, we've got a pulse!  Let's go."

            "I love you too, Harm," she mouthed to him, her eyes still closed.

            "Sir, I need some basic information about her.  Please come with me."

            "That is Marine Col. Sarah MacKenzie.  She is a lawyer at JAG.  She is also a recovering alcoholic; been sober I would say about five years.  I'm her next of kin, and all of her medical records are at Bethesda."

            "Okay, that's good enough.  We'll contact you."

            "Can I follow you?  My vehicle is right there," he pointed to the Lexus.

            "Yeah, sure.  Hurry up.  Drive right through the breakdown lane."

            "Thank you officer."

1052 Zulu 

**OR Waiting Room**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            Harm paced the carpeted room, almost wearing a hole in the floor.  He hated hospitals.  Antiseptic stung his nose, and his shoes squeaked every time he tried to walk.

            "Nurse?  How is the Colonel?  When can I see her?"

            The nurse saw the threatening tears and said, "The doctor will come out to talk to you when the operation is over.  Now, you need to go outside and call every one, 'cause when she wakes up she'll need all the love and support she can get."

            "Yes ma'am.  If the doctor needs me, I'll be outside."

1100 Zulu 

**Main Entrance**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            "Judge Advocate General's office.  Lt. Sims."  
            "Harriet, it's Harm.  Get me the admiral."

            "Aye, sir."

            The admiral was just about to start a meeting with the SecNav and Clayton Webb when Tiner's voice came in.  "Sir, Commander Rabb is on line one.  He says it's urgent."

            "Gentlemen, would you mind if I took this call?"            

            "Not at all."

            "What is it commander?"

            "Sir, I'm at Bethesda."

            "Why are you at Bethesda?"

            The admiral put the call on the intercom, now that all attention in the office was fixed on the call.

            "It's Mac, sir.  Put on channel four."

            Webb turned on the TV.  Before the picture, the voice of the reporter could be heard.  _"Earlier this morning, a 15-car pile up cause headaches for many.  No deaths were reported, and there was only one critical patient who we have now learned to be Col. Sarah MacKenzie.  No more details are available at this time; stay tuned to this channel for further information."_  Now, a helicopter was providing an aerial view of the scene.  Mac's car was crushed between two 18-wheelers and was rear-ended by a long line of cars, each hit pushing her farther off the expressway bridge.

            "Turn off the TV Webb.  Harm I'll be right there."

            "She's in surgery now.  Second floor.  I'll meet you by the elevators."

            "Okay."  The admiral turned to the SecNav.  "Sir, with your permission, I would like to close JAG for the day, and also put this meeting on hold until next week..."

            "I don't have a problem with that AJ.  However I am going to say what I came here to say.  First of all, it is promotion time and the following people will be promoted tomorrow: Lt. Roberts to Lt. Commander, Lt. J.G. Sims to Lt. Sims, Lt. Commander Rabb to Commander and Colonel MacKenzie to a one-star general.  The president feels that she deserves to be a one-star after her assignment on the Guadalcanal and in the Aceh Province.  Mr. Webb has all necessary pins and such to hand out, which he will leave in your possession until we have our meeting next week.  Is that clear?"

            "Yes, sir, Mr. Secretary.  If you will please excuse me, I have some news to break to the building."

            "Of course.  Go ahead.  Remember – one day."

1116 Zulu 

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church****, ****Va.******

            "Attention on deck!"

            "As you were people.  Tiner, please put the TV's to ZNN and Channel Four."

            "Aye, sir."

            Everyone was still standing at attention, wondering why the admiral was turning on the TVs and why he was addressing the office.

            As the horrible scene played on the TVs, the admiral took it upon himself to explain.  "There's no other way to say this.  Colonel MacKenzie was involved in a car accident this morning.  She's in surgery.  I know that many will want to go to Bethesda so with permission of the SecNav, JAG will be closed for the rest of the day.  Those wishing to go to Bethesda now, meet me in the parking lot in five minutes.  That's all.  Dismissed."

1121 Zulu 

**JAG Parking ****Lot******

**Falls Church****, ****Va.******

            To no one's surprise, the Gunny, Bud, Harriet, Tiner, and Sturgis were waiting for the Admiral.

            "Sir, why don't we all go in the van?  That way we can all be together."

            "Good idea Bud.  Right now, call me AJ.  We are off duty."

            "Okay, I'll be right back."

            "Admiral, how did you learn of this?"

            "Harm called me.  Apparently, he was stuck in traffic when he saw her car.  Harm says it's pretty bad, so be prepared for the worst."

            "Okay, everyone in," Bud said as he opened to side doors.

1200 Zulu 

**OR**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

            "Commander Rabb?  I'm Dr. Fitzgerald," she extended her hand.

            Harm shook it.  "How is she, doctor?"

            "Realistically?  Not good.  I expect to know more by early morning tomorrow.  She's in recovery now and will be moved to a private room in an hour or so.  However, the surgery went well.  We did have to remove her spleen and there was extensive damage to her lungs, liver and intestines.  There will be some scarring on her face, but the plastic surgeon is optimistic that the reconstructive surgery will go without problems."

            "What's wrong with her face?"

            "Because of the impact, her right check bone was shattered and her jaw is fractured in two places. She will need to have both repaired surgically within the next week.  Her recovery will be long, partly because she also hit her head repeatedly when the cars rear-ended her and because her airbag failed to inflate.  I'm going to be very honest with you right now.  Don't expect her to remember any one or anything.  When she is released, some one will need to be with her round-the-clock.  Also, be patient with her, having no memory can be tough, especially to the one who can't remember.  I'll come to get you when she's moved.  There is something that I think you should know."

            Harm looked at the doctor who suddenly became very serious.  He took a sharp breath and looked at the ground.  "What is it?" he asked in a voice filled with worry.

            "According to the charts, the colonel has a living will which states that if she is in a coma for more than three weeks, we are to turn off any and all machines."

            "I know, I signed as the witness."

            "Mr. Rabb, I know this is hard, but please understand that she _will_ make a recovery.  I am required by law to tell you about her wishes.  

            "Okay, thank you."

1230 Zulu 

**Waiting Room**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

            "Stop looking sorry for yourself, it can only mean the worst.  And I won't hear it.  How is she Harm?"

            "Sir.  I didn't see you."  He looked up.  Harm saw Gunny, Tiner, Bud, Harriet and Sturgis looking down at him.  Harm stood and started to pace while everything poured out.  "…and now she's in the recovery room.  The doctor said that she might be moved in a few minutes.  But that's not the worst part."

            The doctor came into the room then.  "Are you all here for Ms. MacKenzie?"

            The admiral stood up.  "Yes, doctor.  How is she?"

            "The prognosis is good; she will make a complete recovery.  However, she has a 99% chance of amnesia.  If she does remember anything, it will probably be of her early childhood to early teen years.  The good news is that this will not be permanent.  She will need someone to be with her at all times.  She had some intestinal damage but she also has a fractured hip and her right leg has been broken in two areas.  A few inches above her knee," the doctor pointed, "and almost all the way down to her ankle.  Her therapy and rehabilitation will be long.  I will discuss all of this with you later.  I was coming out to say that she is being moved to room 214.  You can see her in a few minutes.  Remember, everything will be fine."  The doctor turned and walked away, leaving in silence.

            "Okay people.  Let's go."

1322 Zulu 

**Room 214**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            True to the doctor's words, Mac had a private room.  She was still sleeping when almost all of JAG walked in.  

            "Cmdr.  We are going to leave.  You'll keep us posted as to her condition.  Good night."

            "Aye, sir.  Good night.  Thank you all for coming."

            Everyone left, giving the room an eerie silence.  Only the steady beep of Mac's heart monitor and her steady breathing could be heard.  Harm sat next to her, his hand never letting go of hers.  Tears threatened to fall, but he remained composed.  For a while he was able to think through all that had happened.  A nurse interrupted his thoughts.

            "Sir, I need to take some blood and do a quick check on her vitals.  I'll be done in a minute."

            "That's fine.  Please stay with her until I get back, I don't want her to wake up alone."

2130 Zulu 

**Room 214**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            Harm was staring out the window, when Mac woke up.  Hearing a slight noise, he turned and found her staring at him.  He smiled and walked to her bed.  He reached for her hand and kissed her on her forehead. 

            "Welcome back, marine.  You gave us a scare.  How are you feeling?"

            "Um, hi.  My leg hurts.  Who are you?"

            "Do you know where you are?"

            She shook her head, which only caused her more pain.  "Well, I'm obviously in the hospital.  But you didn't answer my question.  Who are you?"

            He smiled.  "My name's Harm.  Do you remember what happened today?"

            "Hi Harm.  I remember…" she closed her eyes.  "…I remember…I can't remember.  What happened to me?"

            "Calm down.  You were in a car accident this morning.  You broke your leg and your jaw is fractured.  The doctor expects that you will make a full recovery."

            "Okay.  But I still have one more question.  Who am I?"

            He inhaled a sharp breath.  "You are Marine Colonel Sarah MacKenzie.  You are a lawyer in the Judge Advocate General's office as well as the senior officer and chief of staff.  You like Beltway Burgers, and you like to drive me crazy with your unhealthy eating habits."

            "What is our relationship like?"

            "We are best friends above all, and we are co-workers.  More people are going to stop by tomorrow to see you.  I'll tell you more about them later.  Get some rest," he said as he kissed her hand.

            "Wait, Harm.  Would you stay until I fall asleep?  I don't want to be alone right now."

            "Of course.  But you should know one thing," he said.

            "What?"  
            He pointed to a bag, "I wasn't going anywhere.  Now get some sleep.  I'll be here when you wake up."

            She looked skeptical.  "You promise?"

            "Cross my heart."

**0539 Zulu (day 2)**

**Room 214**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            Mac woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat.  She found Harm holding her, trying to comfort her.

            "Harm?  What are you doing up?  It's 5:39 and twenty-four seconds.  Go back to sleep.  I'll be fine."

            "No you won't.  You want to talk about it?"

            "No.  Yes.  It was awful.  There was this guy punching the shit out of this little girl as her mother sat and watched.  It was so real.  Like I lived it.  The little girl, Harm, she looked just like me.  Was it me?"

            Harm was speechless.  He didn't know whether or not to tell her.  

            "Harm!  Was it me?"

            "Yeah, Mac.  It was you."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

            "Tell me what?  Harm, tell me what?!"  

            She was on the verge of hysterics.  Tears were moistening her eyes, but the fire inside them was not hindered.  She took a deep breath and asked in her most calm voice, "Tell me what?"

            "Your father was abusive, both physically and verbally.  He was a drunk who made your life miserable.  He eventually drove your mother away.  And when that happened, he started to beat on you more."

            "What happened to me?"

            "You ran away in high school, and got married to a guy who beat you more than your father.  It was then that you became a drunk."

            He stopped.  She looked so pale, like hearing about her past was making her weak right there.  "Do you want me to go on?"

            She nodded her head.  "Yes.  I need to know this.  Tell me everything.  Please.  I want to know."

            "Okay.  After you started drinking, your Uncle Matt saw how you were and helped you sober up enough to join the Marine Corps.  At the time you still drank a little, but not a lot.  When you were a major, you joined me at JAG.  We met in a rose garden.  Ever since, we've been really good friends.  When I left JAG to fly again, you were hurt.  But before that, we made a deal.  When Harriet had her son, AJ, we said that if both of us aren't married by the time little AJ turns five, we would have a baby together.  Just for the record, it's been four years."  He smiled at her.

            "Who?"

            "Harriet and Bud are co-workers and they are also married.  We are the Godparents to their son, AJ."

            "Okay.  We are best friends.  Bud and Harriet are married.  Who else is there?"

            "The admiral."

            "Tell me about him."

            "Well, he's our boss.  He has also helped the both of us out when the situation was bad.  He's a great man.  He'll probably be by later today."

            "I think I got it.  But tell me about you.  I mean, seeing as we are best friends."

            "Okay.  The first thing you should know about me is that I am a die-hard vegetarian.  But, um, my father was a Navy pilot.  When he was shot down, I knew that I had to find him.  That's the main reason why I joined the Navy.  A few years ago, you and I went to Russia, to where it was rumored that my father was.  You tagged along because you know how to speak Farsi and Russian and a little bit of Arabic.  We found the truth and also found my half-brother, Sergi.  I had to do it.  I don't know why.  My mother, Trish, remarried after my dad was shot down to a man named Frank.  He is a wonderful guy.  He treated me as his own son.  That means a lot to me.  He also paid for our trip to Russia.  You see, he's a self-made millionaire.  But he loves my mom, and that's all that matters."

            "You said that you went back to flying.  Why?"

            "It was – is the only thing that connects me to my dad.  I went back for a while, but that time taught me that I really belonged in JAG.  With you.  When I came back, you were distant.  I knew that I had hurt you.  But you never gave me the chance to say what I needed to say.  Instead, you became close with a guy named Mic Brumby.  An Australian in the Royal Navy.  He had come to JAG as part of an exchange program.  You two got really serious.  Almost married.  For the third time."

            "Third time?"

            "Yeah.  You were married to a creep named Dalton for a while."

            "Oh."

            "Anyway.  I was out doing my qualls on the weekend that your wedding was supposed to take place.  I tried to make it back in time for the ceremony, but had to eject into the Atlantic.  You put the wedding on hold, and eventually Mic left you.  In that time, I had started to go out and become serious with a girl named Renee Peterson.  She dumped me a few weeks after Mic left you.  We went through an awkward phase where we didn't know what to say to each other.  Now, we are as close as we were before this whole mess with Brumby and Renee."

            He was interrupted by a knock at the door.  The nurse from last night poked her head in.  "I need a few minutes with Ms. MacKenzie."

            "Okay."  Harm looked at Mac.  "I'll be right outside."

**1000 Zulu**

**Room 214**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            Harm's cell phone rang as he was re-entering Mac's room.  

            "Hello?"

            "How is she?"  
            "Admiral?  She's fine.  I'm filling her in on her past and her life now.  Feel free to come see her.  Visiting hours are until 2200 Zulu.  I know that she'd love to see you.  Bring Bud, Harriet and Sturgis too if you want."

            "I just might.  I'll be sure to tell all of JAG visiting hours and room number.  Is it still 214?"  
            "Yes sir.  Thank you for the call."

            "How long do you think that you'll be out of work?"

            "My mom and Frank are flying out here to be with her while I'm at work.  I should be out for another week or so.  No longer."

            "Good.  That'll be all commander.  Bye."

            "Bye, sir."

            Harm hung up his phone when he came back to the room.  Immediately he noticed that Mac was quiet.  He went over to her and sat next to her on the bed.  

            "Mac?"  He brushed some stray hair off her face.  "What's wrong?"

            She quickly pulled him into a hug, and started to cry against his shoulder.

            "I need more surgery Harm.  There's something wrong with my face."

            In between her sobs he said, "I know.  But it's only to fix your cheek and jaw.  It'll be okay.  You'll still look as beautiful as ever."

            "Are you sure?"  She asked.

            Looking down at her, Harm saw a little girl, afraid, vulnerable and alone.  His heart went out to her.  He pulled her tighter to him and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be fine.  We'll get through this together."

            She gave a sigh of relief before exhaustion over took her small body.

**1100 Zulu**

**Room 214**

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

****

            The plastic surgeon just finished with Mac when Harm returned from the airport.

            "Mac, how did it go?"

            "Tomorrow."

            "What?"

            "My surgery is tomorrow.  Then I'll be discharged.  But I don't know where to go.  Do I have a house?  An apartment?  What about my car?"

            "Mac, slow down.  You are staying with me at my apartment.  My mom and Frank are going to be with you while I work.  Don't worry.  I stopped by your place to pick up some clothes for you.  Now, I would like to introduce you to my mom, Trish, and her husband, Frank."

**1030 Zulu (One Week Later)**

**Harm's Place**

**North of Union Station**

****

            "Mac?  Are you up?  The physical therapist is here!" Trish called.

            "Coming as fast as I can."

            "Well, Mac," said her therapist, "I see the turtle beats you again."

            "Ha ha Shawn.  Not funny."

            "Okay.  Are you ready to work?"

            "No, but you're going to make me anyway."

            "Damn straight.  Let's get cracking.  There's a lot of work to do."

**1200 Zulu**

**Harm's Place **

**North of Union Station**

****

            "Hello?  Anybody home?"

            "Harm?  Is that you?"

            "Hey Mac.  How did your therapy go?"

            "Better.  I should be able to go back to work on light duty next week."

            "Hey, that's great I brought some Beltway Burgers for lunch.  Hungry marine?"

            "Starved!"

            They ate in silence, both silently thinking to themselves.  It was a nice change for them.  Their lives were simple.  He would  leave for work in the morning, come home for lunch and then go back.  She would get up with him, have breakfast and then  wait for the physical therapist with Trish and Frank.  At night they would make dinner together and he would tell her more about her life before the accident.  They were both happy.  

            "Mac," Harm said, interrupting the silence, "would you mind if Bud, Harriet, Little AJ and the admiral came over for dinner tomorrow?  It'll be like a welcome home party.  They really want to.  And before dinner, we can get drinks at McMurphy's.  You can come to work with me for the day.  See how everything works at JAG so you won't be too intimidated when you return."

            She was a little hesitant.  "Ok.  What should I make for dinner?"

            "You make a mean chicken parm."

            "But you don't eat meat.  Harm, that's not fair."

            Harm smiled.  "Don't worry.  I'll get you some eggplant for me," he said as he gently kissed her on the forehead.  "I'll be home by 1800.  Don't cause any trouble.  Mom said that she wants to take you shopping later for some formal clothes.  I think she wants you to go to the theater with her and Frank."

            "Um, ok.  As long as it involves embarrassing stories from your childhood, I'm in."

            "Oh, thanks.  Has she told you about the bathtub yet?"

            "No, but I'll be sure to ask her."

            "I think I'll leave before I further incriminate myself.  See you for dinner."

            "Okay." 

            Without thinking, Harm pulled Mac in for a kiss.  Little did they know, Trish and Frank were standing in the doorway watching.  "I think I found my daughter-in-law."

**1430 ZULU**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

**NORTH OF UNION STATION**

****

            "Mac?  Are you in here?"  Trish called throughout the loft.

            "Hold on.  I'm just finishing my workout."

            Mac walked into the living room, slowly.  "What's up?"

            "Feel like shopping?"

            "Sure.  I'll put on some decent clothes.  Give me five minutes, ok?"  
            "Five minutes to get to the bedroom or five minutes to change and be back here?"

            "Ha, ha Trish.  Good one."

            Five minutes later, Mac, Trish and Frank were on their way to the local mall.  Frank parked the car and they headed into the mall.

            "Alright ladies.  I will meet you back here in three hours.  Don't cause too much trouble, ok?"

            Mac and Trish looked at each other and giggled.  "We'll try.  No promises."

            Since Mac was still having trouble walking, the first stop was to the kiosk to rent her a wheelchair.         

            "Ok Mac.  Let's go.  First stop is Saks."

            Mac looked up towards Trish.  "I can't afford Saks."

            "Don't worry dear.  This is mine and Frank's treat."  Trish patted Mac's shoulder reassuringly.

**1500 ZULU**

**SAKS 5TH AVENUE**** DEPARTMENT STORE**

**DC MALL**

            Mac and Trish had been shopping for a half hour.  "There has to be something here that you like hon.  Look at this dress!" Trish exclaimed and headed over to a light blue gown.  "It's beautiful.  Try it on.  You need at least one gown."

            "Ok, ok.  I may need your help."

            "Just let me know."

            Mac took the dress into the dressing room and was able to put it on without any trouble.  Taking a deep breath, she walked out to find Trish.

            "Trish?  What do you think?"

            "We'll take it, is what I think."

**1645 ZULU**

**JEWELRY STORE**

**DC MALL**

            "Ok Mac, we have a dress, shoes and handbag.  Now all we need is accent jewelry.  Don't you think so Frank?"

            "If you say so dear."

            "C'mon Mac, let's look for a necklace set."

            "Umm, ok."  Mac glanced over her shoulder at Frank who shrugged his shoulders and winked.

            A petit blonde walked over, "May I help you?"

            Trish spoke up, "What do you have in necklace sets?"

            "Follow me."  The blonde led the trio over to a display case.  "Here you are.  These are the new fall line by Rosseau."

            Trish looked them over, then pointed to a white gold set.  "Can I have a closer look at this one?"

            "Sure."  The sales girl took the necklace and placed it on the black velvet cushion.  "As you can see, this set has a single carat diamond surrounded by a ruby and blue sapphire on either side.  Same design on the bracelet and the ring."

            "Perfect."  Trish turned to Mac, "Mac, what's size?"

            "I don't know."  
            "It's not a problem, " said the sales girl.  "If you come over here I can measure you."

**1800 ZULU**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

**NORTH OF UNION STATION**

            "Harmon Rabb!!  Front and center!"

            "Mom?  Are you feeling ok?  You haven't said that in almost 15 years.  What's going on?"

            "Go put on your dress whites, Frank and I are giving you and Mac a night on the town.  We don't want any arguments."

            "We?  Don't you mean I?"

            "Now, Harmon."

            "Yes, ma'am."

**2030 ZULU**

**"THE DATE"**

**IN THE LIMO, ON THE WAY TO THE RESTAURANT**

**            (Harm's POV)**

                        Wow, she looks so beautiful.  I can't believe my mom talked her into the dress and jewels.  Not like she needs them.  She's beautiful in her olive green utilities.  I can't say anything.  Just looking at her takes my breath away.  I want to tell her how I feel.  But I am afraid she doesn't feel the same way.

            (Mac's POV)

                        I guess it's true what they say about dress whites and gold wings.  I can't believe that I have known this man for five years and not said anything.  At dinner I am going to tell him everything.  I just hope he feels the same way.

**2045 ZULU**

**THE RESTAURANT**

****

**            "Reservations for Rabb."**

            "Oh, yes.  Please follow me."

            The hostess led the couple to a small intimate table by the window.  "Here you are.  Your waitress will be here shortly."

            "Thank you."

            "Mac I-"

            "Hello, may I take your order?"

            "I'll have a club soda, small salad and the chicken alfredo."

            "Very good, and you sir?"

            "A diet soda, large salad and pasta primavera."

            "Ok, I'll be back with your drinks."

            "Harm, that waitress was totally flirting with you."

            "I really didn't notice.  My thoughts were somewhere else."

            Mac raised and eyebrow at him, questioning his comment.  The waitress arrived with their drinks and salads.

            "Mac, before we are interrupted again, I want to tell you something.  But please be patient, I don't know exactly how I want to say this."

            She reached across the table and gently squeezed his hand, "Just take your time, Flyboy."

            "When we met in the rose garden five years ago, I fell instantly head over heels for you.  When I saw you at the accident scene, my heart stopped.  It was then that I realized that I can't live with out you.  I won't.  When you get your memory back, we are going to start what should have been started all those years ago.  Every time I see you, I get a goofy smile on my face.  I know when you exit and enter a room.  When we joke around I always wish it was for real…  You kept me honest, even when I didn't want you to.  Sarah, you make me whole.  You make me want to be a better man…" he trailed off, tears stinging his eyes.  "Wait a minute, did you call me flyboy?"

            "Yeah.  Harm, I can remember!  When you talked about the rose garden, I remembered it.  I remember everything.  Can we start now?"

            "Only if you answer me one thing."

            "Anything."

            Harm got out of his chair and knelt down in front of her.  "Will you start the next generation of the Rabb family with me?  Will you be Mrs. Harmon Rabb, III?"

            Through her tears, Mac responded.  "Yes."  And then he kissed her.  Deeply, fully.  "You wanna go?"

            "Are you sure?  Trish and Frank are paying a lot for the dinner."

            "No, we've been here the entire time.  Go, the night is young.  Besides, I need to talk to you later so we can start planning.  Have a good time."

            "Thank you."

**2100 ZULU**

**THE MALL**

**DC**

            Harm and Mac walked hand in hand to the memorial.  They decided that rules were meant to be broken, especially tonight and especially ones about personal displays of affection.  Harm placed his fingertips on his father's name.  

            "Hi dad," he whispered.  "I know it's not Christmas, but I have some one I want you to meet.  She's the one I have been telling you about.  She's here now.  I love her dad, as much as I know you loved mom.  If not more.  Dad, this is Sarah.  She and I are getting married.  I wish you could meet her.  Then you would know why I love her.  She has this glow about her.  I don't know how to describe it.  It's like what you said you saw in mom when we would go flying.  She's my angel."

            Mac was standing next to him through all this.  She reached up and gave him a kiss.  "Thank you Harm," she said softly into his ear.  "Let's go home."


End file.
